Canção de Selene
by JoanDarkGothic
Summary: Uma Poesia sobre... reencarnação... medo de reencarnar e de viver... desafios de viver... mensageiras na Terra... encrencas... sabedoria do Coração... e como o Coração pode nos guiar...


**Canção de Selene**

_(a)_

Foi num Sonho

que minha própria Alma veio a mim

para me entoar aquela Canção

que sempre precisei ouvir...

_(b)_

Eu estava perante o abismo

tudo era escuro naquele Lago Opressor

aonde eu deveria mergulhar...

carne, ossos, família, povo, nome

tudo novo me aguardava...

_(c)_

Selene não existiria mais...

vesti-a no Baile de Máscaras

que começou pela manhã

e se estendeu até o próximo alvorecer...

de dia a fantasia pesou-me

mas todos a viam

à noite ela foi-me suave

mas apenas admirada pelos mais sensíveis...

porém ainda era apenas uma fantasia...

precisava retirá-la, guardá-la

no meu roupeiro imortal

junto de tantas outras

pois novo mergulho no Lago me aguardava

e nova roupa eu precisaria vestir

Como se chamaria esta nova fantasia?

Maria? Ana? Mariana? Eu ainda não sabia...

_(d)_

Minha Alma queria Se expressar

reencontrar partes

que haviam sido esquecidas

em minha andanças pelo Mundo.

A Teia da Vida estava em perigo

e clamava por ajuda.

Ouvi o apelo de ambas

Alma e Teia da Vida

foi assim que procurei

uma antiga amiga

que aceitou receber novo rótulo:

mãe.

_(e)_

Sou menina que ama meninas

não tenho Dom de gestação

meu Dom é gerar Novas Ideias

amo Conhecimento e Sensibilidade

apaixonada por trazer Novidade

Compartilhar o que se des-Cobre.

_(f)_

Tentei vir como menina

O útero que me acolhia estava machucado

tanta negatividade cultivam os encarnados!

Doía tanto que precisei recuar...

E assim também abandonei muita coisa

pois não havia tempo

Teia da Vida e Terra

como conhecíamos, estava no fim.

As pessoas ficariam muito perdidas

completamente assustadas

e precisariam mais do que nunca

do conforto das Mensageiras.

_(g)_

Tive que esperar Amiga Terra

dar quase duas voltas completas

abraçada no Amigo Sol

para tentar novamente.

Minha velha amiga ainda ferida

eu precisava de um corpo mais forte

mais resistente à Dor que de fora vinha

que suportasse mais aquela loucura

que se apoderava do Mundo dos Encarnados

só assim eu suportaria

nove meses, quase 1 ano,

de prisão... mais 30 que viriam...

Precisava de minhas forças guardiãs

de minha armadura e minha espada

Tive que desistir

do jeitinho que eu amava:

precisaria vir como menino.

_(h)_

Perante às Águas escuras de novo eu estava

a neblina ao redor do Lago era pesada

me cegava e por isso me assustava

consumia meu ar e por isso me aterrorizava!

Mas eu precisava ir ao fundo do Lago novamente

porque lá entreguei ao Mundo partes de minha Estrela

tirei-as do meu peito e depositei-as

aos pés dos falsos ídolos que desde sempre

todos ensinam a cultuar...

As leis do Lago são cruéis

feitas para roubar Estrelas...

mas só assim você aprende

a tornar-se legisladora de si mesma

para, enfim, ser livre do Lago!

_(i)_

Na beira do meu mergulho

enquanto o terror queria afogar-me

apagando minha Chama

ouvi uma voz

como que vindo de toda a parte:

minha Estrela!

Era sua voz

entoando um cântico

que só eu poderia ouvir.

_(j)_

Foi na beira do abismo

o Reino do Grande Oponente

que sua deliciosa melodia

afastou os fantasmas do medo.

Eu não podia senti-La muito

pois partes dela estavam presas no fundo do Lago

Não podia mais vê-La

pois as brumas do Lago já me cegavam

Mas eu e apenas eu

podia ouvi-La cantando,

se eu escolhesse dar-lhe atenção:

Cantando a Canção de Selene...

_(1)_

Aonde Você for

sempre lá Eu estarei

a Voz de Sua Estrela!

Sua própria Voz, esquecida,

mas sempre Sua!

_(2)_

Por isso não importa aonde Você for,

estarei sempre atrás de Você...

Jamais olhe para trás

pois é lá que moram as mágoas

e Você ainda não pode Me ver por detrás delas

mas lá sempre Eu estarei!

Olhar para trás apenas dará

teu poder aos fantasmas!

Jamais olhe para frente

pois é lá que moram os terrores

e Você ainda não consegue

Me ver pairando além deles.

Antes de olhar para trás e para frente

perdendo-se, olhe para seu peito

ao menos por um momento...

_(3)_

Aonde Você for

sempre lá Eu estarei

a Voz de Sua Estrela!

Sua própria Voz, esquecida,

mas sempre Sua!

_(4)_

Nos momentos mais críticos

Você poderá ver-Me ao seu lado:

estarei com rosto tranquilo,

imóvel e bem sentada,

pois jamais Você estará sozinha neste legado!

Sei bem o que o Oponente teme

e sei como sempre Você poderá derrotá-lo.

Apenas preste Atenção em Mim

e o Oponente será vencido

sempre sem combate

porque Sou maior do que oposição:

pairo sobre qualquer combate.

_(5)_

Ouça-me, sinta-Me

com tua Atenção

pois aonde Você for

sempre lá Eu estarei

a Voz de Sua Estrela!

Sua própria Voz, esquecida,

mas sempre Sua!

Ouça-me, sinta-Me

com Atenção:

_(6)_

No Reino do Oponente

que serve para que Eu possa Emergir

há o oposto a tudo o que Você é

porque é oposto a tudo o que Eu

Sua Estrela

Sou.

Por isso Você deve aprender

o jeitinho certo

de entrar e circular

nos caminhos deste Reino:

com Elegância de Alma.

_(7)_

Se Você entrar neste Reino

com tua chama banal

o resultado será inevitavelmente fatal.

Você perderá tudo que neste Reino tocar

e assim nada te restará: tudo se apagará!

_(8)_

O Reino do Oponente

se nutre da chama banal:

por isso tantas Mensageiras

que antes de Você aqui vieram

perderam-se, anularam-se!

_(9)_

Para adentrar no Reino do Oponente

Você precisa estar envolta

no que vai além da chama banal,

e este Chama tem um nome:

a Chama das 301 Cores!

_(10)_

Ouça-me, sinta-Me

com tua Atenção

pois aonde Você for

sempre lá Eu estarei

a Voz de Sua Estrela!

Sua própria Voz, esquecida,

mas sempre Sua!

Ouça-me, sinta-Me

com Atenção:

_(11)_

A chama banal se nutre

da visão banal,

da sensação banal,

do sentimento banal,

das banalidades mil.

_(12)_

A chama banal,

chama com "c" minúsculo,

é banal porque sua identificação

é sempre com a forma.

Onde houver a identificação

de Selene com a forma,

tudo que for limitado e frágil como a forma

se transformará em Selene.

_(13)_

Se Você acreditar que é

a forma que se apaga na Água

e que, apagada, desaparece para sempre,

Você vai morrer,

embora em Verdade jamais tenha morrido.

_(14)_

Se Você acreditar que é

a forma que sofre na Água

e que, sofrendo, viverá em vale de lágrimas,

Você vai sofrer,

embora em Verdade jamais tenha sofrido.

_(15)_

Se Você acreditar que é

a forma que peca na Água

e que, pecando, viverá em castigo eterno,

Você vai ser castigada,

embora em Verdade jamais tenha pecado.

_(16)_

Esta é a Prisão da Forma

esculpida pela crença de Você mesma

de que Você é apenas o que os olhos podem ver,

de que Você é apenas o que os ouvidos podem ouvir,

de que Você é apenas o que a língua pode degustar,

de que Você é apenas o que o nariz pode farejar,

de que Você é apenas o que a pele pode tatear.

_(17)_

Esta é a Prisão da Forma

que crepita na chama banal,

tão banal porque reduz tudo o que Você é

em apenas duas linhas, em uma lápide:

nascida em dia tal de mês tal de ano tal,

falecida em dia tal de mês tal de ano tal.

_(18)_

Esta é a Prisão da Forma

que crepita na chama banal,

banal porque acredita que Você

teve um começo e terá um fim.

_(19)_

Uma vez que terá um fim,

a chama banal teme horrivelmente esse fim!

Faz tudo para evitar esse fim

pois para a chama banal o fim é a não-existência,

e nada no Universo causa maior temor

do que a não-existência!

_(20)_

E, assim, se Você acreditar que é a forma,

toda a sua vida será pautada

apenas para evitar que a forma

seja devorada pela não-existência,

e para sempre Você apenas manifestará

a frágil chama banal,

frágil porque é chama refém do Medo.

_(0)_

Ó, Bem Nascida,

ouça-Me, sinta-Me

com Atenção!

Solte tudo

e Atente a Mim:

_(21)_

Toda chama que for refém do Medo

será chama limitada,

e chama limitada nunca conseguirá perceber

o Real tamanho de todas as coisas.

_(22)_

A chama limitada, limitada porque banal,

banal porque limitada,

verá tudo errado porque tem visão estreita,

e assim, presa na limitada visão,

verá um formiga e a tratará com desprezo porque é pequena,

verá um elefante e o tratará com respeito porque é grande,

verá um monte de esterco

e o tratará com desprezo porque terá nojo,

verá um monte de ouro

e o tratará com cobiça porque terá atração,

verá um monte de cadáveres

e os tratará com revolta porque terá medo,

verá um monte de lindas pessoas nuas

e as tratará com volúpia porque terá desejo.

_(23)_

A chama banal, prisioneira da forma,

jamais conseguirá sentar-se

em um local nobre em que possa ver tudo,

a partir de um vasto ponto de vista,

porque seus olhos são míopes:

mesmo sentada no cume da mais alta montanha da Terra

verá apenas alguns centímetros à frente de seu próprio nariz.

_(24)_

A chama banal, prisioneira da forma,

não consegue ver os Grandes Movimentos,

não consegue ver os Grandes Processos,

não consegue ver o Desencadear dos Fatos

que se desenrolam ao longo dos séculos

na Esteira da Eternidade

e, portanto, jamais exclamará:

_Tudo está tão Bonito, tudo está tão Certo!_

_(25)_

Eis a chama banal, eis aquela que se enfraquece

quando a Água lhe acaricia suavemente,

eis aquela que se extingue e morre

quando a Água lhe chicoteia violentamente.

_(0)_

Ó, Bem Nascida,

ouça-Me, sinta-Me

com Atenção!

Solte tudo

e Atente a Mim:

_(26)_

Se Você quer entrar no Reino do Oponente

e quer sair de lá vitoriosa de uma vez por todas

sem que Você precise morrer,

sem que Você precise novamente nascer,

sem que Você precise novamente morrer,

sem que Você precise novamente nascer de novo,

sem que Você precise novamente morrer de novo,

sem que Você precise novamente nascer de novo outra vez,

eternamente entrando e sendo enganada

no Reino do Oponente,

Você tem que fazer isso:

desidentificar-se da forma,

desidentificar-se da chama banal!

_(27)_

Eis os perigos da chama banal,

a chama que Você julgava ser chama

mas que na realidade não passa

de frágil cortina de fumaça

que encobre a Verdadeira Chama:

a Chama das 301 Cores!

_(0)_

Ó, Bem Nascida,

ouça-Me, sinta-Me

com Atenção!

Solte tudo

e Atente a Mim:

_(28)_

É a Chama das 301 Cores,

a Chama Transcendente,

Sua Estrela,

a tua Verdadeira Natureza!

Eis a Chama com quem Você

deve profundamente identificar-se

com toda a capacidade de sua Inteligência

e com toda a sinceridade de seu Coração!

_(29)_

A Chama das 301 Cores, chama com "C" maiúsculo,

é Verdadeira Natureza porque sua identificação

é sempre com a Não-forma.

Onde houver a identificação

de Você com a Não-forma

tudo que for Ilimitado e Livre como a Não-forma

se transforma em Você!

_(30)_

Se Você acreditar que é

a Não-forma que jamais se apaga na Água

e que, crepitando sempre, brilhará eternamente,

Você vai viver eternamente,

mesmo que a forma de Você tenha desaparecido!

_(31)_

Se Você acreditar que é

a Não-forma que jamais sofre na Água

e que, jamais sofrendo, viverá em Estado de Contentamento,

Você viverá em Contentamento,

mesmo que a forma de Você passe por desafios!

_(32)_

Se Você acreditar que é

a Não-forma que jamais pecou na Água

e que, imaculada, viverá em Bem-aventurança Eterna,

Você vai ser glorificada,

mesmo que a forma de Você cometa erros,

porque os erros nada mais são que a porta de entrada triunfal

para a glória do Palácio dos Acertos!

_(33)_

Esta é a Liberdade da Não-forma

esculpida pelo Sentimento Mais Profundo de Você

de que Você é muito mais do que os olhos podem ver,

de que Você é muito mais do que os ouvidos podem ouvir,

de que Você é muito mais do que a língua pode degustar,

de que Você é muito mais do que o nariz pode farejar,

de que Você é muito mais do que a pele pode tatear.

_(34)_

Esta é a Liberdade da Não-forma

que crepita na Chama das 301 Cores,

Verdadeira Natureza porque Você vira o que é

nos infinitos fios da Teia do Universo:

jamais nascida, pois é co-Criada do Incriado,

jamais falecida, pois é Chama Eterna Una à Teia da Vida!

_(35)_

Esta é a Liberdade da Não-forma

que crepita na Chama das 301 Cores,

301 porque Sente Profundamente que Você

jamais teve um começo ou um fim,

pois 301 é o Símbolo Africano do Infinito!

_(36)_

Uma vez que lhe é impossível ter um fim,

a Chama das 301 Cores ri-Se diante de um suposto fim!

Gargalha e debocha deste "fim"

pois, para a Chama das 301 Cores, o fim é a não-existência,

e nada no Universo lhe causa mais vontade de rir

do que a crença infantil na não-existência!

_(37)_

Como pode a Própria Existência,

que é o próprio crepitar da Chama das 301 Cores,

temer algo tão infantil e imaturo como a não-existência?

Como pode o Incriado,

que deu de Si para co-Criar toda a imensidão do Cosmos,

que é o próprio crepitar da Chama das 301 Cores,

temer algo tão infantil e imaturo como a não-existência?

_(38)_

Pois sei Eu,

a Chama das 301 Cores em Você

Sua Estrela,

Você Mesma,

que a forma apenas se transforma

a mando da Não-forma,

que a forma apenas se trans-forma

sob o comando da Não-forma!

Temer o quê, então?

_(39)_

É assim que Você, sentindo que é Não-forma,

tem toda a sua vida pautada

primordialmente para manifestar

a Existência Gloriosa da Não-forma,

expressar-Se em Mim, Sua Estrela,

deixando-Me expressar-Me em Você,

e para sempre Você gradualmente manifestará

a Verdadeiramente Poderosa Chama das 301 Cores,

Sua Estrela,

Verdadeiramente Poderosa porque é Livre do Medo!

_(0)_

Ó, Bem Nascida,

ouça-Me, sinta-Me

com Atenção!

Solte tudo

e Atente a Mim:

_(40)_

Toda Chama que for Livre do Medo

será Chama Verdadeiramente Poderosa

crepitando na Glória, faiscando na Pira Eterna,

e Chama Livre facilmente conseguirá perceber

o Real tamanho de todas as coisas!

_(41)_

A Chama Livre, Livre porque Verdadeira Natureza,

Verdadeira Natureza porque Ilimitada,

verá tudo Certo porque tem visão imensa,

e assim, Livre pela imensa visão,

verá uma formiga

e a tratará com respeito porque a formiga é o que é,

verá um elefante

e o tratará com respeito porque o elefante é o que é,

verá um monte de esterco

e o tratará com cuidado porque o esterco é o que é,

verá um monte de ouro

e o tratará com cuidado porque o ouro é o que é,

verá um monte de cadáveres

e os tratará com sabedoria pois o cadáver é o que é,

verá um monte de lindas pessoas nuas

e as tratará com sabedoria pois elas são o que são.

_(42)_

A Chama das 301 Cores, Livre da forma,

facilmente conseguirá sentar-Se

no local mais nobre, em que possa ver

tudo a partir de um vasto ponto de vista,

porque Seus olhos são grandiosos:

Ela sentará no Trono da Existência

ao lado de Sua Rainha, a Teia da Vida,

e verá tudo com a grandiosidade de uma Monarca!

_(43)_

A Chama das 301 Cores, Livre da forma,

Senhora da Não-forma,

consegue ver, sentir e fazer os Grandes Movimentos,

consegue ver, sentir e fazer os Grandes Processos,

consegue ver, sentir e fazer o Desencadear dos Fatos

que se desenrolam ao longo dos séculos

na Esteira da Eternidade

e assim exclamar:

_Tudo está tão Bonito, tudo está tão Certo!_

_(44)_

Eis a Chama das 301 Cores, eis aquela que Se ri

quando a Água lhe acaricia suavemente,

eis aquela que Se ri

quando a Água lhe chicoteia violentamente,

pois a Chama das 301 Cores sabe que

Fogo e Água são apenas faces aparentes

da mesma moeda que compõem os dois

pois que, em Verdade, dois são Um Só!

_(0)_

Ó, Bem Nascida,

ouça-Me, sinta-Me

com Atenção!

Solte tudo

e Atente a Mim:

_(45)_

Se Você quer entrar no Reino do Oponente

e quer sair de lá vitoriosa de uma vez por todas

sem que Você precise morrer,

sem que Você precise novamente nascer,

sem que Você precise novamente morrer,

sem que Você precise novamente nascer de novo,

sem que Você precise novamente morrer de novo,

sem que Você precise novamente nascer de novo outra vez,

eternamente entrando e sendo enganada no Reino do Oponente,

Você tem que fazer isso:

identificar-se com a Não-forma,

identificar-se com a Chama das 301 Cores!

_(46)_

Eis as Bem-aventuranças da Chama das 301 Cores,

a chama que Você julgava não ser chama

porque antes não a via

além da frágil cortina de fumaça da forma.

Mas Você pode senti-La, além da cortina de fumaça,

pois a Verdadeira Chama

Eu, Sua Estrela,

Sou aquela que não sou vista

mas sentida, em Bom-senso,

Senso, Sensório, Sensitivo, Sentir,

pois Sou a única coisa do Universo

que faz a sua forma brilhar:

a Chama das 301 Cores!

_(47)_

Este foi o porquê a Você

dei esta forma de menino:

para que teus olhos VISSEM por si mesmos

o que antes se escondia Além da cortina de fumaça,

enquanto Você não pudesses SENTIR este mais Além!

_(48)_

Esta sua forma de menino é apenas um Espelho

para que Você possa sempre se lembrar

que é Você mesma a fonte do Brilho Eterno

que escapa por esta sua forma temporária:

a Chama das 301 Cores

Sua Estrela!

_(0)_

Por isso, ó, Bem Nascida,

ó, minha Selene,

ouça-Me, sinta-Me

com Atenção!

Solte tudo

e atente a Mim:

_(49)_

Erga já esta tua forma,

e vai!

Faça tua forma brilhar

como só você pode fazer!

Mergulha já neste Lago,

e faça já o que só a ti compete fazer!

Anda!

E sempre lembrando

da Canção de Selene!


End file.
